broken and mended
by Lil Washu1
Summary: this is a 1 shot fic! This my idea of a little DR fluff! i hope you like it! RR please!


It is I Lil washu! Here with a brand new story! This is a one shot and I hope you like it. This is my idea of a little D+R fluff. Now R+R!

Disclaimer: You actually think I own G Gundum? Wow, you're a bigger nutcase then I am!

(Rains P.O.V)

A small yawn slowly left my lips. "We had been here for at least a week so far, and also we've already encountered all of the shuffle alliance, not to mention their crews." I sighed, and tilted my head to look up at the slowly rising sun. It was a beautiful yellow and orange, lighting up the entire sky. "I guess I might as well get to work on the Gundum. I do have to fix the right arm anyway." I slowly got up, hearing my bones crack at the movement. I started walking away from the small tent we had been staying in ever since we reached the Guyana highlands. (A/N: I'm not sure, but is that the right spelling for the Guyana highlands?)

"Rain, where are you going?" Domon's voice called out in question. He suddenly appeared behind me, hair wet and tousled with his sword in hand.

"Gundum." Was my intelligent one word reply. I looked back at him, from the look of his sopping wet hair he was still trying to 'master' the waterfall, it obviously didn't seem like it was working very well. I let out a small giggle and bent down to pick up my toolbox. Domon looked at me, a slightly confused look on his face which then disappeared as he turned around without a word. He didn't even look back at me as he started heading toward the path that led up toward the top of the waterfall.

"I wonder what he would do if I ran away?" I asked my self with a small whisper. I quickly replied to myself just as quietly. "I doubt much, if anything. He doesn't really seem to care, but sometimes- no, don't think like that Rain." I tried to shake the thought out of my head. "But maybe, maybe I could find out?" I pondered the thought in my head as I walked toward the cockpit of the Shining Gundum, and then it hit me. "That's exactly what I'll do! I'll run away! See what happens! Test my theory!" I got up, leaving the cockpit and everything behind. My boots echoed softly as I started to wander into the forest.

(Domon's P.O.V.)

I lifted my hand to my forehead, wiping away sweat and lake water as I headed back to shore, a small yawn working its way out my mouth. "Why oh why does it have to be so hot?" I asked my self, grumbling at the words. "I might as well check on Rain and see how she's doing." With that I started to head towards the Shining Gundum. "Rain, Rain, where are you?" I asked, as calling out her name. I got no reply. I quickly scoured the Gundum looking for and trace of her. "Oh no" A look of worry became quickly evident on my face. "She must have wandered off" I had started to move towards the entrance to the forest when I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Domon!" I turned around, but only to see Chibodee and his crew. With a long drawn out sight I turned and kept walking. I knew it was rude but I had to find her. Chibodee continued shouting, his voice getting louder and louder by the second. Well I might as well give him an answer, if even only to shut him up.

"What?" I shouted, without even bothering to turn around. A smirk stole its way across my lips. See I gave him an answer, I thought to my self. I kept walking only to hear Chibodee run up next me.

"Where's Rain?" He asked. I let out a low frustrated growl and he stopped and took a step back.

"Forest" I replied, my scowl gone, only to be replaced with a look of impatience. My pace quickened, feat beating down and the hard earth.

"Why's she in the forest?" He oh so innocently asked.

"God damnit Chibodee! I don't know! Why do you think I'm heading towards the forest in the first place?! Now you have two choices. You can either back off and leave me alone, or help me find her!" I replied, Chibodee getting the blunt end of my wrath.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you find her." Chibodee replied, waving his hands in front of his face, I think it was his way of saying 'sorry'. With that in mind we both set off in different directions, Janet, Cath, Bunny, and Shirley following Chibodee.

(Rains P.O.V)

I could hear my name echoed across the clearing. "Thank gosh." I muttered. I had been getting quite sick of sitting in this tree; after all I had been here for over an hour already. Lifting my head from its place in my hands I started climbing down the tree when suddenly I slipped. "Help!" I cried as I fell. I heard a sickly crunch as my leg crumpled beneath me. I heard someone coming so I cried out again, hoping it would bring them to me. "I'm over here!" I slowly moved my leg so I could examine it a little better, I winced as I did. It had already begun to start swelling, appearing a deep shade of purple with green around the edges, I winced again. Then, as I heard someone come up behind me, I tried to turn and look. The pain in my leg was to great so I kept foreword. 

"Rain are you okay?" It was Domon that was standing behind me. Well he came and he asked how I was so I guess he cares, at least a little bit.

"No." came back my harsh but strained reply, the edges of my vision were starting to blacken, I knew I was going to lose conscienceless soon. Whatever I had done was really bad.

"Rain?" He asked again upon seeing my leg.

"Ya?" I replied tersely. I tried to get up, using my arms to help push me off the ground. Right when I was about half way, all my weight braced on my uninjured leg I crumpled back towards the ground in a dead faint.

(Domon's P.O.V.)

I could tell she was in pain, especially because she kept wincing every few seconds. She started to get up, swaying a bit. Then she blacked out and fell. I moved forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Making sure she didn't touch anything and jostle her leg as I did so. Then I picked her up bridal style, being careful of her leg, and walked back the way I had come, carrying her back to camp.

"Whoa, what happened?" Asked a very confused looking Chibodee when I returned to camp.

"It looks like she broke her leg." Was my honest reply. I slowly walked into the tent and laid her down on one of the futons, hoping she would be okay. "Please be okay Rain" I whispered, voicing my thoughts, and I figured she couldn't hear me anyway.

"Domon?" came here quiet reply, and she blearily opened her eyes, trying to figure out with was leaning over her.

"Yes?" I asked. She hadn't hurt something else had she? I sure hoped not.

"Where am I" she asked, regaining focus and trying to turn over.

"You're back at camp." I said as I reached out a hand to stop her.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered quietly.

"For what?"

"For running away."

"Why did you do it?" What was the point. I couldn't figure it out. Why would she leave, knowing it was possible for her to get hurt.

"I just, I just wanted to see if you cared." A trail of tears started making there way down her cheeks. While her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I do care rain, I really do, even if it's hard to tell." I whispered back. At this a small smile graced her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered to me, falling back into a deep sleep.

"Your welcome." I replied, leaning over and giving her a small kiss. Moving my hand I wiped my thumb across her cheek, getting rid of the lingered tears. 'If only you knew Rain. How much I do care. Or maybe if only I had the courage to tell you.' He thought while turning and leaving the tent. He figured since she was asleep, he might as well train. There wasn't anything else he could do anyway. "If only you knew."

Whoa. That was very cheesy. Oo. I think I could of done better but oh well. If you like it, review. If you didn't like it then at least try and be nice when it comes to the flames! holds up metal shield bye!


End file.
